Je t'en veux encore
by LillyHiip.x3
Summary: Deeks a accepté une mission d'infiltration, Kensi lui en veux. Plus aucun contacte et pourtant quand il a besoin d'aide Kensi n'hésite pas à être infiltrer dans le rôle de sa femme. Quand on joue un couple marié ça peut avoir des répercutions sur la vrai vie, non ?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

« _**-Kensi tu peux allez chercher une autre bouteille de coca s'il te plaît, les enfants en raffole**_. Me demanda ma sœur avec un grand sourire. »

Vous allez dire : _Elle a une sœur ? _Eh bien oui, j'ai une petite sœur, pour que vous compreniez cela mérite un petit retour en arrière. Lors de mes sept ans, ma mère m'a emmener vivre avec son nouveau copain, j'ai fait une fugue et je suis retourné avec mon père, depuis je n'avais donné aucune nouvelle à mon père, or ma mère est tombé enceinte peu de temps après mon départ, je l'ignorais jusqu'à ce que je la retrouve lors d'une mission il y a cinq mois et que j'apprenne que j'ai une sœur. Nous avons donc 8 ans de différence, en ayant trente-deux, elle en a vingt-quatre. Aujourd'hui sa fille fête ses quatre ans, et oui j'ai une nièce en plus… Elle est vraiment adorable, et autant dire que depuis je rattrape le temps perdu que ce soit avec ma mère, ma sœur ou ma nièce… Je suis réellement contente de les avoir retrouvés.

Je revins avec trois bouteilles de coca que je posai sur les trois petites tables remplis de goûter en tout genre.

« _**-Merci.**_ Lança ma sœur en venant à ma rencontre.

_**-Ils ont l'air de tous bien s'amuser. **_Dis-je en regardant les enfants sauter dans un château gonflable que ma sœur avait installé spécialement pour l'occasion.

_**-Oui, je suis soulagé c'est la première fois qu'on fait une aussi grande fête pour l'anniversaire de Kathy, je suis contente que cela se passe bien. **_

_**-Maman, tata !**_ Cria Kathy en arrivant en courant, on se baissa à sa hauteur. _**R**__**egardez ce que ma offert Laura.**_ »

Elle nous montra un petit tamagoshi, je ne savais même pas que ça existait encore ces choses-là. Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé. Mon portable sonna, le nom d'Hetty s'inscrivit sur l'écran.

« _**-Tu m'excuse ?**_ Dis-je à ma sœur en m'éloignant. »

Je portai le portable à mon oreille.

« _**-Oui Hetty ?**_ Répondis-je.

_**-Agent Blye, cela me fait plaisir de vous entendre depuis le temps. **_Dit-elle, solennellement.

_**-De même. Que me vaux l'honneur ?**_

_**-Ecoutez Kensi, je sais que vous êtes en vacance, mais je crois qu'il est temps de reprendre du service. **_

_**-J'ai pris six mois, cela ne fait que trois mois.**_ Rappelais-je.

_**-Une personne à besoin de votre aide.**_

_**-Cela pourrait être le président des Etats-Unis que cela n'influerais en rien mon choix de rester en vacance auprès de ma famille. **_

_**-Même si il s'agit de l'agent Deeks ?**_ Rétorqua-t-elle, je restai un moment silencieuse, partager entre mon orgueil et la peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

_**-Quand est-ce que je dois être là ? **_

_**-Où êtes-vous ?**_

_**-Chez ma sœur.**_

_**-Et bien vous avez le temps qu'il vous faut pour arriver.**_ Dit-elle. _**A tout de suite agent Blye.**_ »

Elle raccrocha sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Sans plus réfléchir j'attrapai mon sac et courus en direction de ma sœur.

« _**-Kayla, je suis désolé je dois y aller. **_Dis-je.

_**-Oh non, pourquoi ?**_ Demanda-t-elle, déçu.

_**-C'était ma patronne au téléphone.**_ »

Seule ma famille savait mon véritable travail.

« _**-Tu es en vacance, non ? **_

_**-Je dois y aller.**_

_**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_

_**-Il a besoin de moi… **_

_**-Deeks ?**_ Comprit-elle.

_**-Ouai.**_

_**-Tu m'appelle dès que tu peux.**_

_**-Bien sûr.**_ »

Je fis un bisou à ma nièce et monta rapidement dans ma voiture. En route je me rappelai comment on en était arrivé là… C'était il y a quatre mois, la police de Los Angeles dont faisait partit Deeks avant de nous rejoindre l'avait rappelé pour une infiltration, malgré le fait que je lui avais demandé de ne pas accepter, il en avait fait qu'à sa tête et avait accepté. Evidement nous nous étions engueuler et nous étions quittées en mauvais terme, j'ai continué à travailler un mois après son départ, mais je n'y arrivais plus, sans lui ce n'était plus pareille, comme je venais à peine de retrouver ma famille j'avais trouvé cette excuse pour me mettre en arrêt de six mois.

Je me garai devant le bureau et entra à l'intérieur, Hetty m'attendait, elle me fit signe de la suivre dans son bureau.

« _**-Comme vous savez l'agent Deeks a été envoyé en mission par la police de Los Angeles il y a quatre mois. **_Commença-t-elle, j'acquiesçai. _**Bien sûr pendant ce temps nous avons récupéré l'affaire et l'agent Callen était sont référant. Deeks l'a contacté hier soir pour lui dire qu'il était… Dans la merde pour reprendre son propre terme.**_

_**-Que s'est-il passer ? **_

_**-Souvent, l'agent Deeks s'absentait pour rencontrer Callen, ses absences sont devenues suspecte. Il a alors dit qu'il avait une femme et que c'était avec elle qu'il était à ces moments. Voulant le tester ils ont demandé à quoi elle ressemblait, il a alors décrit la seule femme dont il est proche, c'est-à-dire…**_

_**-Moi. **_Conclus-je. _**D'où ma présence ici.**_

_**-Tout à fait. Ils veulent à présent vous voir de leur propre yeux, l'agent Callen lui a dit de dire que vous étiez une combattante hors pair afin qu'ils vous veulent dans leur équipe.**_ Expliqua-t-elle.

_**-Quand est-ce que je dois les rencontrer ?**_ Demandais-je.

_**-Deeks va vous appelez d'ici ce soir pour fixer une heure et un lieu.**_

_**-D'accord.**_

_**-En attendant toute une équipe a été monté, c'est à vous de faire le topo, ils sont dans la salle de réunion.**_

_**-Je ne sais même pas en quoi consiste cette affaire.**_

_**-L'agent Callen s'occupera d'expliquer l'affaire, vous c'est le topo sur l'agent Deeks.**_

_**-D'accord.**_ Dis-je. »

Je me rendis dans la salle de réunion avec Hetty, je vis pleins de personnes, mais je distinguai Callen et Hanna sur le côté, j'allai les prendre dans mes bras.

« _**-Agent Callen, vous allez commencer.**_ Dit Hetty. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, je rigolai et il partit devant tout le monde.

« _**-Bonjour à tous !**_ Commença-t-il_**. Je suis l'agent Callen. **__**Alors commençons, il y a cinq mois nous avons appris qu'un énorme réseau de prostituer avait été mis en place sur tout Los Angeles. Les principaux gérants de ce réseau sont : Pedro Rodriguez, qui s'est évadé de prison il y a un an, personne n'arrive à mett**__**re la main dessus, il a fait trois ans de prison pour viol. John Lorin, il a été suspecté de pédophilie pendant de nombreuses années mais personne n'a jamais pu prouver sa culpabilité. Et pour finir Maria Rodriguez, la femme de Pedro Rodriguez, c'est une t**__**ueuse hors pair, et elle tue de sang-froid. Ils sont tous les trois très dangereux et tout porte à croire que ces jeunes filles ont été enlevé et forcer à se prostituer. Kensi à toi.**_ »

Je pris sa place devant tout le monde.

« _**-Je suis l'agent Blye, mon co**__**équipier a été envoyé en infiltration sur cette affaire il y a quatre mois. Son nom est Marty Deeks, agent de liaison entre la police de Los Angeles et le NCIS. Hier il a appelé l'agent Callen pour lui faire part des difficultés qu'il rencontre, il a dut s**__**'inventé une femme pour couvrir toutes ses absences dut à ses rencontres avec l'agent Callen, les trafiquants étant suspicieux veulent rencontrez cette fameuse femme, je vais alors être infiltré à ses côtés, il m'a présenté comme une tueuse sans pitié afin**__** que je rejoigne le réseau à ses côtés.**_ Expliquais-je, Hetty vint à mes côtés.

_**-Vous pouvez disposer, un mail vous sera envoyer pour vous briefez sur votre rôle dans cette affaire.**_ Dit Hetty. »

Ils partirent et Hetty se tourna vers moi alors que Callen, Sam et même Eric se joignait à eux.

« _**-C'est bien de te voir. **_Dit Eric. »

Je lui souris.

« _**-Son nom de couverture est Logan Fitz. **_M'informa Hetty. _**L'agent Beale t'a déjà tout préparé.**_ Je me tournai vers Eric.

_**-Voici tout ce dont tu as besoin : Carte d'iden**__**tité, passeport, permis de conduire. **_Dit-il en me tendant un tas de papier, je les attrapai.

_**-Hannah Fitz.**_ Lus-je sur la carte d'identité, je regardai Sam et rigolai.

_**-Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est Deeks qui a donner ce nom, il n'est pas très inventif**_. Se défendit-il.

_**-J'ai rien dit. **_

_**-Ouai bien sûr.**_ »

C'est ce moment que choisis un téléphone pour sonner. Il était posé sur une table à côté.

« _**-C'est le tiens, pour la mission.**_ Me dit Eric. »

Je l'attrapai donc et lus : Mon amour.

« _**-C'est sérieux ? **_

_**-Il **__**à pareil dans son téléphone.**_ Dit Eric en ricanant. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et répondit.

« _**-Oui ?**_

_**-Mon amour **_? Entendis-je, je fus électrocuté sur place, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu sa voix.

_**-Où es-tu ?**_ M'enquis-je.

_**-Avec **__**des amis. **_Répondit-il, à la résonnance de ma voix je compris que j'étais en haut-parleur.

_**-On se voit bientôt mon cœur ? **_

_**-Justement mes amis aimeraient te rencontrer.**_

_**-Ah oui ?**_ Dis-je d'une voix enjouée.

_**-Ouai. Ça te va demain ?**_

_**-Bien sûr ! **_

_**-Bien. **_

_**-Tu rentre ce soir ? **_

_**-Je vais essayer.**_

_**-Je t'attendrais.**_

_**-Ok. Je dois te laisser là.**_

_**-D'accord. **_Répondis-je, Hetty me fis signe de dire quelque chose. _**A bientôt mon cœur, je t'aime. **_

_**-Je t'aime aussi.**_ »

Je raccrochai, heureusement que j'étais bonne pour jouer des rôles.

« _**-Vous étiez très convainquant tous les deux vers la fin, étrange non**_ ? Rigola Callen.

_**-Très mignon.**_ Enchérissait Sam.

_**-Très drôle.**_ Répondis-je. _**Comment on fait ?**_

_**-Une maison a été mise à votre disposition, je vais te donner l'adresse.**_ M'informa Eric.

_**-Deeks connait l'adresse ? **_

_**-Non, mais j'avais rendez-vous avec lui ce soir, tu vas y aller à ma place et tu le conduiras à la maison, ok ? **_

_**-Ok.**_

_**-Agent Blye.**_ M'appela Hetty pour attirer mon attention. _**Je sais qu'entre vous et l'agent Deeks c'es**__**t tendu pour des raisons que nous connaissons tous mais vous aller devoir mettre ça de côté pour mener à bien la mission. **_

_**-Je sais. **_Répondis-je.

_**-Votre comportement doit être celui d'une épouse.**_

_**-Je sais. Et je mènerais à bien ma mission.**_ »

Je commençai à partir.

« _**-Agent Blye.**_ Je m'arrêtai. _**Encore une chose, ne soyez pas trop dur avec l'agent Deeks**_. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1.**

Je toquai chez ma sœur, malheureusement la fête était déjà finit. Elle m'ouvrit.

« _**-J'espérais revenir avant la fin. **_Dis-je.

_**-Je ne t'en veux pas. Comment va Deeks ? **_

_**-Il **__**a des problèmes, que serait Deeks sans problème ?**_ Rigolais-je. »

On alla s'asseoir dans le canapé.

« _**-Donc ?**_

_**-Je pars en infiltration pour l'aider. **_»

Elle se mit à rire, je la dévisageai.

« _**-Quoi ? **_M'étonnais-je.

_**-Hier c'était : Deeks est un con. Et aujourd'hui : Oh mon dieu faux que je vol à son secours !**_

_**-Ce n'est pas ça, Deeks est mon coéquipier, si il a un problème je dois y aller c'est tout. **_

_**-Je t'en prie Kensi.**_

_**-Quoi ?**_

_**-Tu n'y va pas parce que c'est ton coéquipier, tu y va parce que c'est lui !**_ Dit-elle, exaspéré.

_**-Où tu veux en venir exactement ?**_

_**-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer avant son départ ?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

_**-Je ne comprends pas.**_

_**-Fais l'autruche autant que tu veux le fait est que tu l'as emmené manger ici avec nous un soir, et deux jours plus tard**__** il partait en mission, pourtant à la maison tout allait bien. Trop bien même. Vous vous lanciez des petits regards, vous n'arrêtiez pas de rigolez ensemble, il y avait une vrai complicité et une attirance évidente entre vous.**_ Expliqua-t-elle.

_**-C'est faux !**_

_**-Ouai c'est ça. Kensi que s'est-il passé ?**_ Insista-t-elle.

_**-La veille de son départ il m'a embrassé.**_ Avouais-je.

_**-Où est le problème ?**_

_**-Il savait qu'il partait en mission et il m'a embrassé avant de me le dire pour faire passer la pilule ! Comment il peu**__**t m'embrasser et me dire juste après qu'il se barre pour une durée indéterminée. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça et il n'avait pas le droit de me prévenir qu'il partait en mission la veille de son départ.**_ M'énervais-je.

_**-Tu ne trouve pas ta réaction un peu excessive ?**_

_**-Absolument pas !**_ Elle sourit. _**Pourquoi tu souris ?**_

_**-Tu es vraiment buté, tu me fais penser à maman dans ces moments.**_

_**-Je le prends comme un compliment. Tu sais, si je suis infiltré on aura aucun contacte le temps de la mission…**_

_**-Je sais…**_ »

Au moment de partir je monta à l'étage voir Kathy, elle se tourna vers moi et laissa tomber sa poupée au sol pour sauter dans mes bras.

« _**-Tu es revenu !**_ S'enjoua-t-elle.

_**-Ecoute chérie il faut que je te dise quelque chose.**_ Dis-je en allant m'asseoir sur son lit et la posant sur mes genoux. _**Toutes les deux on ne va pas pouvoir se voir pendant un petit moment. **_Commençais-je, elle fronça les sourcils.

_**-Combien de temps ?**_

_**-Longtemps.**_

_**-Une semaine ?**_

_**-Certainement vraiment plus longtemps… Je ne sais pas exactement combien mais on ne pourra pas se voir.**_

_**-Tu m'appelleras ? **_

_**-Je ne pourrais pas.**_

_**-Mais… **_

_**-C'est pour mon boulot. **_

_**-Je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille.**_ Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, je me retrouvai dans le même état. _**Tu me fais un gros câlin ? **_»

Elle me serra très fort dans ses petits bras, je l'avais retrouvé il n'y avait pas longtemps et j'allais déjà devoir la laisser. Je me détachai d'elle, embrassa son front et m'en alla. Avant de quitter la maison je pris ma sœur dans mes bras puis son mari Ben.

« _**-Tu expliquera à maman.**_ Dis-je à ma sœur.

_**-Pas de problème, quand elle appel je lui explique.**_

_**-Merci.**_ »

Ma mère est au Caraïbe, petite vacance. Je me rendis au rendez-vous que Deeks avait à la base avec Callen et m'installa à une table dans le bar en question. Au bout d'une demi-heure de retard je commençai à taper nerveusement ma petite cuillère de mon café contre la table. La porte s'ouvrit et je le vis, il retira ses lunettes de soleil et s'approcha de moi, il déposa un baiser sur mon front et s'assit en face de moi.

« _**-Ils sont là ? **_Compris-je.

_**-Ils me surveillent.**_ Confirma-t-il. _**Ça va toi ?**_

_**-Ouai, et toi ?**_

_**-Ouai.**_

_**-On rentre ?**_ Demandais-je, il haussa un sourcil.

_**-A notre fameuse maison de couple heureux et marié.**_ Ironisais-je.

_**-D'accord.**_ »

On sortit et je déverrouillai la voiture.

« _**-C'est quoi ce magnifique petit bébé**_ _**?**_ S'extasia-t-il.

_**-Notre voiture, ils ont voulu me faire passer pour une femme riche afin qu'ils me veuillent encore plus dans l'équipe. Tu montes ?**_ »

Au bout de dix minutes de voiture très silencieuse on arriva devant une grande maison, je vérifiai le GPS c'était bel et bien la bonne adresse.

« _**-J'aurais dus me douter que ce serait une maison comme ça vu la voiture hors de prix**_. Dit Deeks.

_**-Ouai.**_ Soufflais-je en sortant.

_**-Ça ne va pas ?**_ Demanda-t-il alors que j'insérais la clé dans la serrure. »

J'allais lui répondre méchamment quand je vis une voiture se garer devant chez nous, je le regarda donc en souriant tendrement mais dis tout de même :

«_** -On réglera ça à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes. **_»

Il leva les yeux au ciel. On entra à l'intérieur et referma la porte, Deeks s'extasia sur l'écran plat.

« _**-Tu imagine regarder un match avec ce petit bijou ?**_ Lança-t-il. »

Le salon et la cuisine ne formait qu'une seule et grande pièce, j'étais déjà dans la cuisine. J'attrapai une poêle.

« _**-Tu imagine te faire assommer par cet magnifique et très grosse poêle**_ _**?**_ Répliquais-je.

_**-Tu n'oserais pas.**_ Dit-il peu sûr.

_**-Si**__** tu m'oblige à regarder un match je n'hésiterais même pas.**_ »

Il déglutissait et tenta d'enchaîner.

« _**-Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'étaient pas vu.**_

_**-Ah oui ?**_ Répondis-je vaguement.

_**-Ça fait bizarre que l'on retravaille ensemble après autant de temps.**_

_**-Je suis en vacance et une fois cet affaire terminé je compte bien l'être de nouveau.**_

_**-Tu ne resteras pas ?**_ S'étonna-t-il.

_**-Non.**_

_**-Sérieusement ? Tu vas partir alors que je reviens ? **_

_**-Je t'ai demandé de rester, non ? Tu m'as envoyé balader, alors pourquoi moi je resterais ? Pour rien, nous sommes bien d'accord alors dépêchons-nous de finir cette mission que je retourne auprès de ma famille. **_

_**-Comment vas ta sœur ?**_ S'enquit-il.

_**-Elle va bien, le mariage est prévu pour dans trois mois.**_

_**-Ah ils ont fixés la date.**_

_**-Figure-toi qu'elle voulait t'inviter pour te le dire mais tu étais… Injoignable ?**_

_**-Ouai. **_»

Pendant un mois Deeks avait passé beaucoup de temps avec moi chez ma sœur, ils s'aimaient beaucoup tous les deux et ma sœur aimait beaucoup son sens de l'humour même s'il n'a rien de spéciale croyez-moi.

« _**-Kathy et Ben ?**_ Demanda-t-il.

_**-Ben travail toujours autant et tu viens de louper l'anniversaire de Kathy, elle m'a demandé où tu étais.**_

_**-Qu'as-tu répondu ?**_

_**-Que tu étais partie pour une période indéterminé.**_

_**-Et ?**_

_**-Et elle croit toujours qu'on est ensemble mais qu'on a une bataille d'amoureux comme elle dit, j'ai beau lui dire qu'il n'y a rien entre nous cette gamine est plutôt buté.**_

_**-Rien ?**_ S'étonna-t-il.

_**-Rien.**_ Confirmais-je.

_**-Donc quand on s'est embrassé tous les deux il n'y avait rien ? **_

_**-Arrête.**_

_**-Quand tu m'as demandé de ne pas partir là aussi il n'y avait rien ?**_ Continua-t-il.

_**-Arrête ça Deeks !**_

_**-Quoi ? Arrêté quoi ? De dire une vérité que tu connais déjà ? Il n'y a pas rien Kensi, il n'y a jamais rien eu ! **_

_**-Et bien aujourd'hui il n'y a rien.**_ Décrétais-je en quittant la pièce.

_**-C'est ça enfuis toi c'est très mature comme réaction !**_ L'entendis-je crié, je revins sur mes pas.

_**-Mature ? C'est toi qui me parle de maturité maintenant ? Toi qui dis à une fille qu'elle te plait uniquement parce que tu sais que tu n'auras pas à affronter les conséquences étant donné que tu te casse le lendemain en mission ! Ne me parle sûrement pas de maturité Deeks !**_ »

Cette fois-ci je partis en claquant la porte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Deeks n'était pas venu me rejoindre dans la chambre et c'est en descendant déjeuner que je vis une tête d'oreiller et une couverture plié sur le canapé, j'allai dans la cuisine, il préparait le petit déjeuner, il posa deux assiettes contenant un œuf sous le plat sur une tranche de bacon et me fit signe de m'asseoir, je m'exécutai.

« _**-Ca remplace le drapeau blanc.**_ Précisa-t-il, je souris.

_**-Tu n'en as pas trouvé ? **_

_**-Non. Et**__** je me voyais mal prendre un de mes calçons.**_ Répondit-il en hochant les épaule, je rigolai.

_**-J'ai été dur hier, désolé. **_

_**-Non. Ce que tu as dit c'est vrai.**_ J'arquai un sourcil interrogateur. _**Je te l'ai dit parce que je savais que je partais en mission. Mai**__**s pas parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction, j'en ai toujours eu peur, si je te l'ai dit à ce moment et non pas en revenant c'est parce que je ne savais pas si je reviendrais. **_

_**-Pourquoi ne serais-tu pas revenu ?**_

_**-Je savais à quel point cette mission était dangereuse.**_

_**-Oh…**_ Soufflais-je.

_**-Je n'ai jamais voulus te faire du mal… Je voulais juste que tu le sache si…**_ »

J'acquiesçai, il n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase, j'avais compris.

« _**-Mais tu m'as embrassé. **_Ajouta-t-il, je baissai les yeux, gêné. _**Et après ça a été encore plus dure de te dire que je partais.**_

_**-C'est du passer.**_ Dis-je en relevant mes yeux dans les siens. _**A présent on peut repartir sur de bonne base.**_

_**-Ouai…**_ Souffla-t-il.

_**-Bien, je suis contente que ce soit réglé.**_

_**-J'ai tout de même une question.**_

_**-Hum ?**_

_**-Qu'est-ce qu'on est ?**_

_**-Comment ça ?**_

_**-Rien n'a changé pour moi Kensi. Je t'aime toujours.**_ Dit-il sans sourciller, mon cœur se serra. _**La question c'est est-ce que toi tu m'aime.**_

_**-Deeks… **_Commençais-je.

_**-Je sais que ça fais un moment que je suis partis, je sais que j'ai mal fais les choses mais ce que je sais aussi c'est que tu m'as embrassé, c'est que tu devais ressentir quelque chose pour moi, non ? **_»

J'acquiesçai.

« _**-Alors, est-ce toujours le cas ?**_ Demanda-t-il, tout d'un coup moins sûr de lui.

_**-Je… Je…**_ Bégayais-je._** Je ne sais pas.**_

_**-Bien.**_ Dit-il énervé en jetant le contenu de son assiette à la poubelle, je me levai pour lui faire face.

_**-Tu ne peux pas me mettre devant le fait accomplit comme ça Deeks et me reprocher de ne pas savoir quoi dire !**_

_**-Je te demande ce que tu ressens je ne crois pas que tu doives réfléchir à la réponse. **_»

Il me contourna pour partir.

« _**-On va être en retard.**_ Lança-t-il avant de franchir la porte. »

Je soufflai et partis me préparer, après une bonne douche j'ouvris l'armoire dans la chambre, évidemment on ne m'avait mis que des affaires d'allumeuse, je mis donc une très courte jupe noir avec un haut rouge décolleter, par contre quand je vis les chaussures je dus avouer qu'elles étaient magnifique, je passai une paire de talon rouge. Je pris un sac à main rouge que je remplis de toute mes affaires puis descendis retrouver Deeks, il m'attendait dans l'entré, vêtu d'un jean bleu clair et d'une chemise à manche courte ouverte au col. Il me tendit sa main, je compris que c'était au cas où l'on était surveillé, j'y déposai la mienne et il entrelaça nos doigts. Alors qu'il me trainait dehors je m'efforçais de prendre un air béat.

* * *

**Extrait du chapitre suivant :**

J'entrai dans les toilettes et m'appuya contre le lavabo, me regardant dans le miroir, ma lèvre avait bien gonflée et j'avais un énorme bleu du côté droit de mon cou. La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et je me retournai pour voir Deeks se glisser à l'intérieur, je le regardai avec incompréhension.

« _**-La première fois que je t'ai vus, j'ai sus que je te voulais.**_ Commença-t-il. _**Quand tu étais dans cette salle piégé, quand la pièce a explosé et que je t'ai serré dans mes bras j'ai sus que je t'aimais. **__**Quand je me suis fait tiré dessus et que tu es resté à mes côtés à l'hôpital j'ai sus que je voulais que tu restes auprès de moi**__** pour toujours. Et quand tu m'as embrassé… Je t'aime **__**vraiment **__**Kensi. **_Conclut-il. _**Alors traite-moi de coureur de jupons si tu veux, mais si je ne faisais que coucher avec ces filles et qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux c'est parce que pour moi il n'y avait que toi.**_ »

Je ne pouvais rien dire car ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes, ma lèvre me lança mais je n'y prêtai pas attention et passa ma main derrière sa nuque. Il me porta pour me poser sur le rebord du lavabo derrière moi, quand nous nous séparèrent pour reprendre notre souffle je caressai du bout des doigts sa large entaille à l'arcade, il grimaça légèrement mais ne dis rien, il se contenta de m'embrasser.


End file.
